Hiyakaya Yuuga
is one of the main Cures, and also a villain in Pretty Cure Friend Connection, she is based on Cure Coco. She is a lonely person, who is mainly in despair, because of having her parents killed in an accident''. '' However, after being healed from the Cures, Yuuga is given the , and , and transforms into , or could transform into different forms, depending on what Rings she uses. In all the forms, she can posses flame, water, wind, and land. Before being a Cure, Yuuga appeared as , a villain, who also possessed elemetal powers. Appearance Personality Yuuga is eventually a quiet person, however overcomes that depression as she is accomplished by her friends. Though, she shows much action in real life, she actually keeps her despair within her, eventually haunting her, much of taking cases seriously, when coming at a person who has lost a familiar, one reason being of her parents' loss. On battles, Yuuga tries to fight whatever it takes, even if defeated. Yuuga never gives up no matter how bad the situation is, one reason might be is that her dream is to find hope for everyone. When coming into her past, Yuuga likely doesn't like to answer questions about her past life, likely of having a bad past. Yuuga keeps ignoring her past before becoming a Cure, and tries to continue her life into the tomorrow. History Early Life When Yuuga was young, Yuuga's parents had an accident, much to leaving Yuuga alone, and live with her grandmother. She had a hard time to overcome it, and had nothing to do about it. As time passed, Yuuga was in despair, causing her grandmother to worry. Brought to Despair Because of her parents' death, Yuuga was in despair, this, caused the villains to target her, much to them, the villains brought her to deep despair, causing her to serve for evil. As she was missing, her grandmother worried overtime. Fighting the Cures Meeting Mizu Becoming a Cure Meeting her Grandmother Again Forms Cure Crystal's forms are called . She uses a different Crystal Ring to transform into different forms. is Yuuga's water form, possesing water, and ice. She uses a Crystal Ring, and also uses this often. To be in this state, Yuuga uses her Crystal Ring, and shouts her phrase, resulting on touching her belt with the ring, as of a sudden, the belt shines, and says "Water on!", resluting on making a blue portal coming towards Yuuga transforming her. With this, Yuuga's hair turns blue, and has crystal eyes. Her uniform is blue/black. - Flame Crystal= Flame Crystal is Yuuga's fire form, possesing fire, and flame. Cure Crystal uses this often, much to her powers. To be in this state, Yuuga uses her Crystal Ring, and shouts her phrase, resulting on touching her belt with the ring, as of a sudden, the belt shines, and says "Flame on!", resluting on making a red portal coming towards Yuuga transforming her. With this, Yuuga's hair turns to red, along with some brown parts, her eyes turn red, and her uniform gets red/black. - Land Crystal= Land Crystal is Yuuga's land form, possesing land. She uses a Crystal Ring, and uses this form rarely, though it is powerful. To be in this state, Yuuga uses her Crystal Ring, and shouts her phrase, resulting on touching her belt with the ring, as of a sudden, the belt shines, and says "Land on!", resluting on making a green portal coming towards Yuuga transforming her. With this, Yuuga's hair turns green, with green eyes. Her uniform becomes green/black. - Wind Crystal= Wind Crystal is Yuuga's wind form, possesing air, and wind. She uses a Crystal Ring, and uses this form rarely. To be in this state, Yuuga uses her Crystal Ring, and shouts her phrase, resulting on touching her belt with the ring, as of a sudden, the belt shines, and says "Wind on!", resluting on making a yellow portal coming towards Yuuga transforming her. With this, Yuuga's hair becomes yellow, with yellow eyes. Her uniform becomes yellow/black. }} - Kuro Yuuga= was Yuuga's evil alter ago. In this form, Yuuga had no idea, and no control towards herself, because she was under-control. In this form, Yuuga possesed all the four elements, fire, water, land, and also wind. In this form, she remained as Yuuga, with the same clothes, much of wearing a blue scarf, with a blue shirt, and pants. }} Relationships Mizu '- Mizu is the creature, and a spirit living inside Yuuga. She was first seen, when Yuuga was powerless, and was "unconscious" because of losing her powers on being Kuro Yuuga, she then for the first time encountered Yuuga, on her dream, when Yuuga was in a deep sleep for days, and was taken care by Misao, and the others. As Mizu offers her powers, for Yuuga to have magic powers again, Yuuga accepts, now having the dream to protect people, and give hope to everyone. Yuuga is later born as Cure Crystal, when the other Cures were in a pinch, and attacks the monsters. 'Yoruno Misao '''- Yuuga was first hated by Misao, until finding out about her past. Misao then healed Yuuga, and turned her good, as Yuuga was in a deep sleep for days, Misao was caring. Misao teached Yuuga to overcome her despair, and have hope, and after healing her, Yuuga became great friends with Misao. Etymology '''Hiyakaya (冷カヤ) means "cold hearted" much to her attitude, and as she was in despair. Yuuga (優雅) means "elegance" much of being elegant, and having to be neat. Character Songs Trivia *Yuuga is highly based on Haruto Souma, a character who appears in Kamen Rider Wizard. **Both have similar transformation devices, as Yuuga has the Crystal Belt, and Crystal Rings, while Haruto has WizarDriver, and Wizard Rings. **Both have other forms, other than one. **Both have similar transformation, as it includes circles, coming towards them, and transforming them. **Both have deceased parents. **Both used to be in despair. *She is the first Cure who doesn't have an introduction, but has a catchphrase. *She is the first Cure who doesn't have a transformation sequence. *She is the first Cure who has many forms. Category:User: Cure Coco Category:Pretty Cure Friend Connection Category:Female Category:Cures Category:Red Cures Category:Blue Cures Category:Yellow Cures Category:Green Cures Category:Pretty Cures Category:Dark Cures